


234之小吱呦失禁

by tzkcxy



Category: KKH - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzkcxy/pseuds/tzkcxy
Summary: 堂本家二三事之大光吱呦*四人恋爱，确定接受设定再看*二次敬告因涉及伦理问题请务必确认能接受设定再上车！*三十代大光X十代吱呦，少量小光X刚先生，都是KT*甜饼，道具，失禁，视频通讯*我们的目标是——玩（爽）坏（飞）吱呦酱！www





	234之小吱呦失禁

 

最近，刚和小光都不在家。小光是为了一直很喜欢的一台音乐剧追到巴黎看巡演，而刚则说正好那边有几个画展可以看看，于是干脆陪着他一起两个人同游巴黎去了。  
留下了吱呦和光一两个在家里，一大一小地安安稳稳过日子。  
吱呦是个非常怕寂寞的孩子，虽然每天都会跟小光还有自家最爱的尼酱视频聊天，但是到了晚上还是免不了抱着枕头磨蹭去了光一的主卧室，扒在门边可怜兮兮地拿那双乌溜溜水润润的黑眼睛往里瞅。  
直瞅得光一心都化了，连忙把人拉进屋抱着拍拍哄哄，弄清楚来意之后很痛快地答应了他每天来主卧跟自己一起睡。  
吱呦开心地洗漱完了之后往被窝里一钻，占了光一的地方、抱着他尼酱的枕头就香香甜甜地睡了过去，光一在外面打游戏，他也不甚在意，反正小光往常也经常出去找他老哥打游戏，自己先睡的情况多着呢。  
只是今天光一也想着吱呦大概一个人睡觉会不踏实，打了几局就收拾了一下回屋睡觉了，这个时候吱呦还没睡熟，听到响动立刻就睁了眼睛看到光一赤着上身走进来，穿了条宽松舒适的棉质裤子，好像还是跟他家尼酱同款的。  
吱呦眨眨眼睛，心里盘算着过两天得出去给小光也买一条跟自己一样的睡裤，抬手揉揉眼睛招呼道：“尼桑……这么早就睡觉？”  
“嗯。”光一关了床头灯掀开被子躺进去，伸手将吱呦揽进怀里亲亲他的额头，“陪你。”  
吱呦被他直白的话灼红了脸，小手握了握犹豫再三，小心翼翼地搭在了他腰上。光一身上很热，暖烘烘的很是舒服，吱呦抱得近了些，侧着脸蹭蹭他的胸口满足地呼了一口气。  
啊……这胸肌枕得真舒服！  
吱呦这么想着，就不由得多磨蹭了几下，接着听到光一低沉愉悦的笑声，震得他头皮麻了一下，立刻就老实了。  
“好啦，你不是这几天正好也休息吗？早点睡觉，想去哪玩我带你去。”光一用极轻的力道揉了揉吱呦的小脑袋，对这个他自己也是从小宠到大的宝贝，他还真是半句重话都不舍的说他。  
“嗯……啊——”吱呦张着小嘴吧打了个呵欠，抱着光一黏糊糊地道了晚安就睡了过去。  
这时候光一其实一点都不困，但他拍打着吱呦的后背哄着他、脑袋里想着那些有趣又甜蜜的回忆，也慢慢地困意上涌，不知道什么时候也陷入了梦乡。

第二天早晨起来，不知道是做了梦还是怎么的没有睡好，吱呦有些没精打采的。光一担忧地收拾了早餐给他吃，吃过之后又拿了零食，可是吱呦依旧趴在桌子上眼神放空地出神。  
光一没办法，把他整个人一下子打横抱起到了沙发上两人坐下，吱呦搂着他的脖子靠着他的肩膀倒是把眼睛闭上了。  
“怎么了吱呦酱？没睡好吗？”光一心疼地用指尖揉揉他绵软白皙的脸蛋，发现温度太凉立刻把手掌都贴上去，他知道吱呦和刚一样都怕冷而且有些体寒，家里也一直开着暖风，不知道为什么他就是热不起来。  
“尼桑。”吱呦弱弱地叫了一句，“我……我觉得我好坏啊。”  
“嗯？”光一帮他暖了脸颊，干脆把自己在家穿的运动服的拉链拉开把人包住抱紧，一边暖着他的手一边问，“怎么了？”  
吱呦全身都被光一暖着，他掀了掀眼皮，垂眸看着自己被光一包握住的手讷讷地说：“我……我还是会吃醋……”  
光一想了想，现在他们四个人算是互相都有着类似于恋爱的关系，他和刚、小光和吱呦这两对原本就是情侣不必说了，兄弟之间也有情谊、再加上自己对吱呦、还有刚和小光这一对也有过很多次关系，所以一时他说吃醋，光一还……  
还真不知道他是吃谁的醋。  
“其实，我都懂得，我都懂。”吱呦有点委屈地、慢慢地黏糊糊地说，“可是、可是我还是会想，想让你们都喜欢我……”  
光一抱小动物似的抱着吱呦，一边摇晃一边听着他的话，低笑着捏捏他的手道：“我们确实都喜欢你啊。”  
“不是的，不是的！”见光一没能理解自己的意思，吱呦有些着急地抬起脑袋来看着他噘着嘴道，“我是说，最喜欢我……”  
这下光一可算明白了。  
还是典型的孩子心理吧？希望所有人都把自己捧在手心上宠着疼着百般呵护。吱呦从小到大基本就没遇到过什么挫折，他小的时候刚把他保护的很好，后面又来了光一和小光这两个争先恐后想把他宠上天的人，所以他的日子过得一直十分如意，而且……不如说，他虽然如刚一般心思敏感而且懂事，却因为周围的人都将他捧在心上，所以反而心理年龄要小一些，也比刚小时候要娇纵一些。  
“我知道你的意思，吱呦酱。”光一柔声说着亲亲他的鼻尖，眼看着被自己亲了之后吱呦又不好意思地埋进自己肩膀，他笑着继续说，“你对于我们三个来说，都是想要捧在心尖上的宝贝。吱呦酱，我们都很爱你。”  
“嗯，我知道的。我也好爱你们……”吱呦乖乖地答道。  
他知道，他就是因为知道这一点，所以才觉得自己格外贪心，才觉得自己坏。明明都已经得到了三份浓厚热烈的爱意，自己竟然还妄图拥有更多。  
“我是个贪心的人……尼桑，你们会不会讨厌我？”  
“当然不会。”光一心疼地揉揉他鼓起来的脸蛋，“别不开心了，好吗？”  
但是吱呦看起来还有话要说，张着小嘴反复犹豫了好久终于糯糯地黏黏地问：“那、那尼桑为什么不愿意碰我？”  
光一愣住了。他的心脏开始不受控制地狂跳起来。  
吱呦认真地看着他，用他微凉的手慢慢抚摸上了光一的胸口执拗地问：“为什么不愿意碰我？是我对尼桑已经没有吸引力了吗？”  
事到如今光一才半是狂喜半是讶然得意识到，吱呦这是在向他求欢！  
\------------------我是晚上胡闹的分割线------------------

当天晚些时候，小光和刚两个人正准备整理衣装出去吃饭，却收到了吱呦那边的视频请求。  
他俩对视一眼，觉得这个时候有点不太寻常，因为往常吱呦都会算好时差给他们联络的，但是现在……  
距离吱呦睡觉的时间，好像稍微早了点。  
然而一接通，出现在屏幕上的却是光一放大了的脸。小光一见他眼睛都亮了：“哥！”  
然而刚却觉得哪里不太对，好像光一脸上的笑容……过于微妙了一点。  
“你们在家吗？”光一问着，那两个人调大了声音之后听到，背景中好像还有一阵什么东西震动发出的嗡嗡声。  
“在。”刚拉着小光坐到沙发上，把手机举在眼前问，“你和吱呦在玩？”  
“嗯。”说着话光一的那张帅脸就开始崩溃，露出一个极其不堪入目绝对不能给别人看到的猥琐笑容，“所以想分享给你们看看啊。”  
还没等刚吐槽他的脸，光一就切换到了后置镜头，吱呦白花花的身子蓦地跳进了两人眼中。  
吱呦的样子有点惨，两只手被丝巾绑在头顶，满脸通红轻咬着嘴唇，他低垂着眼帘仿佛在躲避光一的拍摄一般，光裸着的身子陷在床铺中，胸前贴着一对吸盘——刚认出那是自己不知道几年之前跟光一玩的时候他给自己买的，能吸也能震——下身翘起的肉棒被一条粉色的绸带从根部开始缠绕起来整根都包裹住，还松松地打了个结像礼物装饰似的，这时候头上已经因为被打湿而深了一块，而且根部还绑了一颗跳蛋在震动。最过分的是，现在光一正一手拿着手机、另一只手握着一根硅胶玩具插在他后穴中缓缓旋转。  
小光目瞪口呆，没想到竟然还能这么玩，直愣愣地咽了下口水，不自觉得双手环抱上了刚的腰向前探头枕在他肩膀上，双眼紧紧地盯着屏幕，刚举着手机也知道身后那孩子估计是忍不住，干脆放松了身体靠在小光身上，任他的手摸到自己衣服里面在腰间来回摩挲。  
从小窗看到那边刚和小光的表现，光一坏兮兮地咧咧嘴，轻轻把手中的硅胶棒抽出一点点来，吱呦立刻就呜咽着扭动起了身体。  
随着那根半透明紫色按摩棒一点点被抽出来，上面附着的一颗颗凸起也出现在镜头中，光一还给了个超近的特写，现在房间里灯光很足，更显得吱呦皮肤白里透粉，下半身已经完全红起来了，湿润润的穴口泛着一层透明的水光，软嫩的艳粉色紧紧含着那根按摩棒，随着抽出的动作被带出一点点，随后光一再把棒子缓缓推进去，而那一颗颗凸起也尽数被饥饿的后穴包裹，大片大片地停在敏感带的位置。  
吱呦连呼吸都不敢了，前面绑着的那颗跳蛋只在最低频的震动着肉棒根部，带来了温温吞吞的、钝钝的酥麻感，但是后面的按摩可是厉害了，那根按摩棒长的很，几乎要让他以为自己快被顶穿了，而且棒身有一大圈螺旋，每一分动作都在搔刮着他敏感的内壁，更别提那一大片可怕的凸起，虽然看起来摸上去都觉得没有什么，但是敏感带的感知远比手指灵敏百倍，早些时候光一才刚刚插进去他就被突然涌上来的酸麻笼罩住甚至很是懵了一阵，直到光一抽出去的时候他才低泣出了第一声……  
所以说他连呼吸得稍重一点都会感觉到极大的快感，更别说收缩肌肉或者挣扎了，所以就算被绑着被拍到，他也老老实实地躺在那里。  
胸前的吸盘还没有打开开始震动，但是吱呦已经在期待着了。他期待着刚刚光一承诺给他的、他从来没有体验过的快乐。  
而，视频的这个主意，就是吱呦出的。别看他装作一副不情愿不好意思的样子，其实心里坏着呢，光一也乐得配合他，一边开了联络一边继续用按摩棒欺负他。  
他可是想好了，今天就算吱呦怎么哭诉自己太长都不会停下来了。所以这个时候先帮他做些准备还是好的。  
“这样舒服吗？”光一随意问。  
“嗯~~舒服……啊嗯尼桑~尼桑亲亲我……”  
吱呦缓慢地扭动着腰，他的声音甜腻诱人，光一起身给了他一个轻吻，然后继续持续特写后面的情况。  
因为怕吱呦会痛，所以光一先拿手指帮他扩张过，而且润滑剂也给了很足的量，每次移动按摩棒都能够听到他身体里发出的咕啾咕啾黏糊糊的水声，伴随着棒子抽出，还会有一线透明的水液跟着涌出，顺着屁股滑落下来。不过光一早就做好了准备，他不仅铺好了防水的垫子还垫了一层褥子让吱呦能躺的舒服些。  
毕竟他的目标可是让吱呦爽到失禁来着，这点润滑剂根本不够看的。  
“那就来点厉害的吧。”光一低声笑着，打开了乳首吸盘的震动开关，把跳蛋的频率调到中档，然后在吱呦的求饶声中加快了速度抽插手中的按摩棒。  
一时间全身上下所有的敏感处都被笼罩住了，强烈到令人害怕的快感让吱呦瞬间眼前一片亮白，耳畔响起的蜂鸣声让他根本听不清楚自己究竟在喊什么了。  
“啊啊啊啊不要~~呜……！！啊啊嗯~尼桑……啊啊不行~~呜~~ 不行了……不行了啊啊~~~”  
看着吱呦在床上剧烈地扭动但是越是挣扎就越被快感统治的模样，光一舔了舔嘴唇，抽空瞥了一眼屏幕里，那边刚倒是还看着，但是小光已经把他上身的衣服脱掉了，正在一点点啃着刚的脖子。  
光一把手机放到旁边能够拍到床上情形的地方，趴在吱呦双腿之间轻吻着他大腿内侧泛红的皮肤。随着他嘴唇的触碰，吱呦还会轻轻地颤抖，随后并起双腿轻轻地夹住了他的上身。  
他摸了摸已经完全湿透了的绸带包裹下的性器顶端，隔着绸带捏了捏发热的顶端。  
“嗯~~”吱呦像鱼一样一个激灵弹动起来，他弯腿用力勾住了光一的肩背腻歪着他低泣，“尼桑~~嗯……尼桑亲亲那里好不好？啊啊好舒服~好……呜~~~”  
“嗯……”光一浅笑着用指腹不断地摩擦冠状沟的凹陷，他握住了发烫的肉棒用拇指顶上濡湿的铃口位置轻轻地下压，果然吱呦哭得更厉害了，他的嗓子都略微沙哑起来，光一觉得差不多了，于是拔下了他的乳贴，把跳蛋震动停了之后轻柔地抽开了蝴蝶结，把湿漉漉的绸带也解下来。  
做完这些之后，他给了无力喘息的吱呦一个轻吻，又探身拿过手机来仔仔细细地拍他。  
无力半眯着的眼睛、微张的小嘴巴——他还气人似的特意上去极响亮地亲了一下——深红肿胀的乳首，光一用手指捏住一边，吱呦极轻地激灵了一下呜咽出声，他就放开了手，然后就势拍下来，细瘦的腰、翘着的湿漉漉的肉棒被刺激得狠了涨得发红泛紫，光光的头冠还湿淋淋的有点可爱。  
这时候唯一还在的就是那根按摩棒了，穴口被撑开泛着殷红的颜色，整个股间都湿淋淋黏糊糊的，光一一边感叹着一边推起吱呦的一条腿露出圆滚滚的小屁股来，就着滑出来的润滑剂将它揉得亮晶晶一片水润。  
“接下来要来真的了啊吱呦酱。”说着光一低笑了起来。  
其实那个带凸起的按摩棒是可以震动旋转的，只是他之前一直没有打开开关而已。G点刺激乃至前列腺高潮可不是人人都能享受得到的。虽然之前做的时候也会刺激到那里，但是完全不碰前面将人插到射却是没有的。  
他也问过吱呦了，刚还没有对吱呦下手让他体验这个，而小光……估计压根都不知道可以这样玩吧。  
“真的可以吗？”吱呦小声问，声音紧张又期盼。刚刚光一的动作已经快要把他逼上高潮了，但是他停止的时间掐的太准，现在快感不上不下得将他吊在半空，之前积累的情潮散去，身体里渴求的欲念反而不断攀升，他不由得拧起眉毛看向光一。  
光一用指尖点点吱呦湿淋淋的肉棒顶端，它立刻晃了两下，吱哟不乐意地噘着嘴看向他，光一安抚地抚摸着他的膝盖，握着按摩棒打开了震动，调在最低档。  
“嗯~~尼桑……别……啊嗯~尼桑……唔……？”  
光一伏在吱呦身上吻着他堵住了他诱人的呻吟声。

 

另一边小光已经有些忍不住了，他紧紧箍着刚的腰略有几份紧张地问：“Tsuyo桑，我们……我们做，好不好？”  
刚知道他在紧张什么，之前自己可是把他欺负得够呛，这次出来本来也是抱着缓和一下关系的念头，这时当然也就爽快地答应了下来：“好啊。”  
他扭头把手机支在桌上两个人都能看到的地方，随即将小光温柔地按倒在沙发上，见他一脸紧张，自己软着身子伏上他的胸口枕着，温柔地笑着拿指尖一圈圈地画着，“今天我任你处置，好不好？就像那边一样……”  
小光的心脏都快跳出来了，他见刚那副许久没有过的温柔神色忙不迭答应道：“好啊好啊！不……不过我、我不会怎么样，我、我会很温柔的……呃……”  
好像哪里不对……  
果然是好久没有正儿八经跟刚做过的缘故么！  
这时候刚已经无奈地笑着撑起身把身上的衣服都褪下来放到一边了，小光也忙忙脱了衣服丢开，激动地一把就将刚紧搂在怀里。刚任他抱着，安心地将自己的体重移到他那边撑住，双手摸着他的后腰感慨道：“长了点肉呢。”说着还不等小光得意地反应过来就握住他两瓣臀肉左右揉搓拉扯，“不过屁股还没怎么长肉。哎，光一也不觉得硌得慌。”  
“什……什么啦！”小光当即就炸毛了，他感受到刚似乎想把手指送进自己后面立刻抗议道，“Tsuyo桑说了给我做的！”  
“啊……习惯了。”刚故意看着他舔舔嘴唇，然后乖乖收回手问，“那扣酱想让我怎么做？”  
小光气咻咻地想了想，指着沙发说：“趟过去给自己做准备，然后求我插进去。”  
虽然他非常心虚导致声音也不太稳，但刚依旧乖乖听话，他取来润滑剂，靠在沙发扶手那侧的角落找了个舒适的位子分开双腿，挤了些润滑在手上，左手抱着腿右手引着黏滑的液体淌到身下。  
小光听着视频对面吱呦细细的哭叫，直愣愣盯着刚双眉微蹙用手指插着自己的模样。白皙修长的指头很顺利地被一根根吞进了饥饿的后穴中，穴口被一次次撑开泛着红色，未曾被爱抚的性器也颤悠悠地慢慢勃起了，因为被故意摩擦到敏感点而刺激出的腺液一滴滴滚落下来将他小腹的毛发沾湿……  
小光忍不住反复吞咽着口水，刚抽出两根手指之后抬眼看他，将那两根湿淋淋的手指移到胸口夹住了一侧乳首，随即忍不住激灵了一下身子溢出几丝哼声，小光再也忍不住了，扑过去按着他的手急切地吻着他。刚立刻热切地回应着他的亲吻，腿极主动地环绕上来夹住了他的身体，腰部轻轻摇晃着想让他快些进来。  
想到自己刚刚的要求，小光放开刚的嘴唇，见他双眸已经朦胧起了一层水雾，眼角微微泛红一副让人极想疼爱的模样，下腹立刻抽了抽性器更加胀痛起来，却依旧忍耐着问：“你该说什么？”  
“嗯？”刚轻柔地应了一声，声音如温热的蜂蜜一般流淌着，果然见小光又是狠狠地动摇了一下，这才暗笑着抬手抚摸上他的胸口略带点委屈地问，“还真的要我求你？”  
小光动摇地更加厉害了，他最见不得他家吱呦还有刚先生委屈，所以对那副表情真是半点抵抗力都没有。好在刚不再逗他，轻叹一声故意摩挲着他略微硬起的乳首用略带沙哑的嗓音低喃道：“想要扣酱进来……来最里头，用力……把我插到高潮，好不好？”  
“嗯！”  
小光猴急地托着刚的身子将性器顶上柔软濡湿的穴口磨蹭了两下就沉腰向里插去，刚努力放松着身体配合着他，无意识地呻吟着一点点将他斗志昂扬的肉棒全部纳入身体里面。一等到发觉刚能够完全吃下他不觉得痛，小光立刻生龙活虎地压着他的肩膀挺腰抽送起来——

虽然光一一直在照顾着吱呦，不过另一边的情况倒也留意着的。听到刚那样诱惑地对小光说话，他也感觉到了一股强烈的醋意翻涌上来。  
想把刚干到说不出那种淫靡勾人的话语，想把小光插到没脑子去想上自己的爱人……  
“呜……啊啊啊~~~这样……嗯！~~~好棒……啊……尼桑……尼桑呜呜好舒服！~~~”  
吱呦愉悦的悲鸣将光一唤醒，他不由得有些好笑，将刚才的想法抛诸脑后，轻轻地抚摸着吱呦泛红的小肚子，另一只手依旧抵着按摩棒让它不要滑出吱呦的身体。  
此时吱呦已经被他从未体会过的快感俘获淹没，虽然他在叫着闹着却丝毫听不到自己的声音，用力睁大眼睛也只能看到白蒙蒙金闪闪的一片，自己从腰下到大腿已经全部酥麻到没有感觉了，细密的电流在全身上下一遍遍地冲刷翻滚，每一根汗毛都直竖起来，他大张着嘴用力地呼吸着依旧觉得没有办法满足身体的需要。  
一波又一波的快感袭来拉扯着他在高潮的深海中身不由己地翻涌飘摇，他用力地扯住捆着自己双手的丝巾用力踢动着腿，但是不论他怎么挣扎那恐怖的快感都如影随形。  
太舒服了……舒服到每一秒都有一个世纪那么长，舒服到吱呦全身都痉挛着从头发丝到脚趾间都浸泡在快感当中无法自拔。  
突然一阵尖锐的快感让他哆嗦着大叫出声，吱呦用力眨着眼睛好久才看到是光一正握着他涨紫的性器不紧不慢地套弄着。  
后面加上前面的快感让吱呦受不了地哭叫起来：“尼桑！尼桑呜呜救我……尼桑救我~不要了……不……呜呜啊~~”  
光一耐心地用指腹按揉着他冠状沟周围的皮肤，不一会儿热乎乎的肉棒就在自己手中跳动着射了出来。吱呦射得又多又稠，光一知道一旦射出来前列腺高潮也就随之结束了，为了不让吱呦太早承受不住而晕过去，他立刻停了按摩棒的震动翻搅功能，并且把那根棒子温柔地抽了出来。  
吱呦早已陷入失神当中，下身一阵阵热乎乎地酸胀发麻，他懒洋洋连眼睛都不想睁开，无力地调整着呼吸昏昏欲睡，因为刚刚那深入骨髓的快感而嘴角上扬满脸都透着满足。  
“吱呦酱不可以这样就睡哦。”  
光一把吱呦手上的束缚解下来将人拉起来摇晃两下，吱呦软绵绵的靠在他怀里委屈地揉揉眼睛，他现在全身都还酥软着，仿佛高潮的快感还残留在血管中扩散不去，声音都飘忽忽带着一股甜意：“尼桑欺负人……我累了！”  
“你以为我不知道？”光一怜爱地点点吱呦的鼻尖，“前列腺高潮是不会累的。再说，刚刚舒服那么一会儿你就足够了？嗯？”  
“唔……”吱呦不好意思地用脑袋拱了拱他的胸口，神志清醒过来之后他还真的没有觉得有多累，只是懒洋洋不想动弹罢了，听到光一说话又难得心痒痒地问，“还能更舒服？”  
“嗯。当然了。”光一歪头亲亲他温热的小嘴巴，“躺下，这次尼桑要进去了哦。”  
“嗯……”  
吱呦有些不好意思地擦了擦脸颊，刚才自己无意识之间竟然连口水都流出来了，幸亏光一疼他没有嫌弃他……  
光一去床边倒了点温水拧了个毛巾来帮吱呦擦擦脸上和身上，整理干爽一点之后又重新帮他补充了润滑剂。  
吱呦乖乖地分开腿躺在床上，穴口被玩弄成了极鲜艳的红色还发着热，光一有些担心地刺进一根手指轻轻晃了晃问：“后面还好吗？痛吗？”  
“嗯嗯，没事的。唔……”吱呦老老实实回答过之后又觉得害羞，干脆用手捂住了脸，支在床上的双腿晃了晃打算合拢起来，但是光一撑了一下他也就不强求了。反正只要不看眼前的一切他就感觉还能接受。  
光一见他害羞也不逼他，推开他纤细的腿挤进中间，安抚地套弄一下自己坚硬急迫的性器，执着它将顶端压到了穴口。  
那边小光和刚都做起来能有十分钟了，自己这还没进去呢。光一好笑地摇摇头，低低说了声“放松吱呦”就略微用力向内插去。  
吱呦身体里面柔软又发着热，因为润滑和扩张的原因光一很容易地就插入进去，吱呦细细地呜咽着放下手紧闭着双眼抓住身下的床单。按摩棒虽然长却没那么粗，现在光一一分分地插入进来，被撑开的感觉前进着填满着他，吱呦受不住地呻吟声中都带着颤，他缩紧了双腿一下子就将光一紧紧包住，光一也不禁哼了一声，安抚地摩挲着他的腰柔声道：“放松吱呦酱，没事的，放松让我进去。”  
“嗯……我、我……嗯……”  
吱呦睁开眼看着光一温柔的模样，突然觉得有点委屈，伸出手爱娇地要他抱抱亲亲。光一立刻伏下身让他搂着自己，腰部晃动着后退一点再前进，这样反复了几次，终于在吱呦耐不住想要捶打他的时候尽数插了进去。  
“现在我可算是全都进去了。”光一一手撑着床一手刮刮吱呦的小鼻尖，“受得住吗？”  
“嗯……还、还好……”  
吱呦发现自己又到了那种大气都不敢出的状态，虽然这次是很勉强地让光一都插进来了，但自己能够很清晰地感受到那种被顶住的威胁感，他知道光一最喜欢顶着人一个劲儿地继续往里插，自己现在都有些受不了了，更别说待会儿……  
见吱呦可怜兮兮地看着自己，光一好笑地抚摸着他的脸颊柔声道：“咱们慢慢来。”说着吻上他的嘴唇，下身也先缓慢温和地开始了进出。  
他还没有每次都死命地向里插，吱呦不由放松了些，他像是想要分散精力似的用力圈着光一的脖子任由他在自己口腔翻搅，柔软热乎的小舌头迎上去立刻就被勾住。身体里面一次次地享受着被开拓被入侵的快感，跟按摩棒带来的那种恐怖的快感还不太一样，吱呦显然更喜欢这样温和的刺激。  
就在他们两个温柔地欢爱的时候，手机里面突然传来了急速的“啪啪”声，吱呦一下就给惊醒了，他好奇地摆动着脑袋寻找着声音来源，光一笑着拿过手机送到他眼前。  
只见屏幕那边的刚已经软软地趴伏在沙发上，而小光则按着他的腰猛烈地抽插着，身体撞击发出的啪啪声响亮又急促，混合着刚受不了的呻吟声还有小光粗重的喘息，吱呦只看了一会儿就觉得浑身发烫。  
竟然那么激烈……  
他又看了看光一，想着从开始到现在他一直都那么温柔地对待自己，不由得有些不好意思起来。他想光一大概也憋坏了吧……  
“来。这样吧。”光一把手机支在了床头柜上，然后将吱呦的身体侧过来一手揽着他的腿，让他侧躺着可以很容易地就看到那边的情况。  
“尼桑……嗯~~啊慢、慢点……呜~~”  
光一也开始了进攻。  
最是柔嫩脆弱不敢碰的地方被一次次顶磨，吱呦立刻扬高了嗓音哼哼着想要拒绝，但是光一将他的一条腿牢牢揽在臂弯中令他下身大开，侧躺的位置原本就能进得更深些，他更是每次都深深钻入紧窄火热的甬道最深处抵着吱呦最怕的地方戳弄两下，开始吱呦还能扭着身子拒绝两声的，但几次抽插他就被顶得哭声都断断续续听不真切，更别说求饶喊停了。  
光一揉揉吱呦被自己哄着灌过好几杯果汁而微微鼓着的小肚子露出一抹意味深长的笑来。

 

“唔……Tsuyo、Tsuyo桑……”  
“扣酱~呜……快、快要……啊嗯~~扣酱~~！”  
激烈的欢爱最终以两个人同时高潮告一段落，小光放松下来倒在刚汗湿的后背上，感受着他紧热的后穴一下下收缩着吸着自己，酥麻爽快在全身上下来回乱窜，他笑着把刚转过来将人好好安置在沙发上，然后附身上去一下下地亲吻他。  
“嗯……满足了？”刚懒洋洋地任他吻着，手指穿插到他的发丝当中，温柔地揉着他的脑袋。  
唇与唇温柔缠绵地胶着在一起，小光趴在刚身上吻了个足够，这才心满意足地埋头进他颈窝亲昵撒娇地磨蹭。  
“扣酱很能干哦。”刚低笑着拥抱着他，“啊……软绵绵的没什么力气呢。”  
“没关系，今天晚上就有我来照顾Tsuyo桑。”小光立刻把胸脯拍得啪啪响，刚笑眯眯地捧着他的脸又亲了他两下，这才奇怪地说：“咦，好像已经蛮久没有听到吱呦酱的声音了……”  
“他们那完事了？”小光猜测着去把手机拿了过来。  
“哪能。你哥的持久力还不至于这就完事。”  
刚毫无犹豫的话似乎刺激到了小光，他气咻咻地哼了一声，却也不得不服气，至少自己在持久这方面好像从来都没比得过光一……  
两人依偎在沙发上仔细辨认了一下那边的情景，随即小光目瞪口呆，刚却立刻就知道光一的想法，轻柔地笑着摸起了自己的下巴：“哎呀呀，竟然……他是想把吱呦酱插到失禁啊。”

这时吱呦早已被折腾得失去了自主意识，沉浸在无垠的快感中随着光一顶弄的动作起伏摆动，口中哼哼着无人能够听懂的呻吟和哭音，他浑身上下都泛着艳丽的粉色，那是动情至极才会出现的颜色，更是让光一宝贝得要命，次次抽插直攻要害，在敏感点反复摩擦拱蹭四五下随后顶至最深处钻磨两三次，吱呦无力地抓挠着身下的床单，性器可怜兮兮地贴在小肚子上一股股地吐着稀薄的精液，他的肚皮上早已是水淋淋的一片，顺着腰还滑下来不少沾湿了身下的垫子。  
小光看到吱呦那张嫣红的小脸在屏幕中上下乱晃就忍不住吞了几次口水。  
已经被操射过一次的吱呦现在后穴缩得正紧，光一安抚地揉捏着他的大腿哄着他放松，随后将手掌附上他的小腹轻柔地慢慢加了些力气按揉起来。  
“呜……？嗯……不……尼桑……啊……”  
吱呦断断续续地哑着嗓子随着光一每次顶弄的动作挤出一两个字来，他有些慌乱，一股紧绷的热流在小腹不断地乱窜着，酸胀的感觉一再提升，他不知道自己这是怎么了，只茫然地扭过头去试图看清楚光一的脸。  
“吱呦酱乖，放松……嗯、放松，嘘……”  
光一调整了角度抵着前列腺到膀胱的位置反复摩擦，吱呦夹得他爽快极了，发烫紧窄的后穴层层包裹蠕动着揉搓他兴奋的性器，这个时候更是收缩得厉害，吱呦随着他的插捣摩擦身体渐渐地紧绷起来，哭声也大了些，他仿佛意识到什么似的用力抓住了光一的手：“不要！呜呜尼桑……啊嗯~~别了……不……啊啊~！”  
“嘘……乖，没事的吱呦酱，会很舒服的，听话放松下来，没事的相信尼桑啊，来，喊出来更舒服哦……”  
光一用最温柔地声音哄骗着身下的孩子，来不及思考的吱呦果然大声哭叫起来，随即舒畅的快感遍布全身，他忍不住激灵了两下满足地哼哼着含住了手指。  
小腹处的酸胀感越来越重，他的声音中带了难掩的颤抖和无措，焦急地叫着：“尼桑……尼桑！我……啊啊奇怪……不行、我……啊嗯~~尼桑！！”  
随着他的尖叫，光一猛烈地抽插起来，他收起了之前的温柔每一记都深顶到底，撞得最深处堆叠的嫩肉被他挤开发着烫颤抖着接纳包裹了他，吱呦立刻踢动着腿挣扎起来，光一的手还在他小腹上揉着没有拿开，被猛烈尖锐的刺激惊醒的吱呦终于意识到了光一想要做的事情。  
“不……不不不不要！我不要我不要！呜呜我不要……”  
眼泪大颗大颗地流淌下来，光一来不及哄他，他知道吱呦已经到了极限于是加紧抽插了几次，就见吱呦剧烈地颤抖着身体，他的性器轻微地跳动了两下猛地射出了一股水来。  
光一连忙捞过毛巾来在最后一刻罩在不远的地方，但是吱呦射得势头很足一时间水花四溅两个人下身都濡湿了一片。随着光一不曾停止的抽插，吱呦射尿的势头也在他每一次顶插到底的时候强烈一些，有那么三四股射出去之后他整个人都瘫软下来，连同肉棒也软软地倒在小腹上，却依旧随着光一的抽插源源不断涌出汁水来。  
光一抹了一把到鼻尖嗅嗅，总算是没白费自己亲手榨了那么多果汁给他喝让他早跑了好多次厕所，吱呦射出的尿液味道极淡，甚至被自己早些时候帮他涂得润滑剂的果味完全遮盖住了。  
这时候吱呦虽然觉得极度舒适浑身上下每一个细胞都沸腾着愉悦和满足，但是心理上的羞耻感依旧让他失控地哭了起来。  
“呜……尼桑坏……坏……！呜呜呜欺负人！尼桑欺负人……”  
光一见他一边被自己插得尿个没完一边哭得惨兮兮的，又好笑又心疼的附身刮刮他的脸蛋：“哭什么啊，不是很舒服吗？”  
“呜……不、不要……丢人……”“不丢人的。”光一温柔地亲吻着吱呦红红的眼睛安抚道，“我喜欢看到吱呦酱为我失控的样子。尼桑是故意的啊，故意让你这样的。”  
“尼桑是故意的？”吱呦觉得更委屈了，小鼻子小嘴都紧紧地皱在了一起，“为什么？为什么你和尼酱都……都想看我、看我尿出来……”  
“因为这样的吱呦酱很可爱啊。”光一继续细致地吻着他的唇，腰下的速度逐渐加快，“还没看够呢……还有没有了？”  
“呜……不要了~~不要……啊嗯~~别、尼桑~~！”  
吱呦被他说得又觉得小腹酸胀难忍，见光一好像真的不在意，他破罐子破摔似的放松了身体随着他抽插的动作直接不再忍着，肉棒顶端冒出了一粒粒水珠逐渐连成了线，吱呦带着哭腔大声地呻吟着一激灵一激灵地颤抖，下身都像浸在水里似的，每次光一撞上他身体都会发出异常响亮的声音，听得吱呦更是面红耳赤羞得恨不得晕过去。  
“啊……吱呦真棒。”光一心满意足地蹭蹭吱呦发烫的脸颊，又在他敏感点附近磨蹭起来。  
吱呦环抱着光一厚实的肩背难耐地勾着他哼哼着：“受不了、呜……尼桑~尼桑快点、啊、啊……射给我、给我吧~~呜……受不住了……啊嗯~~”  
“好……都听吱呦酱的。”  
光一也不再控制自己，揽着吱呦的腿打桩机似的狂插猛捣，吱呦哭叫着在他后背用力抓挠着、最后还狠狠地咬住了他的肩膀，但是这些疼痛对于他来说只是额外的刺激而已。  
吱呦求饶也无用、撒娇耍赖也无用，昏昏沉沉地被光一摆弄来摆弄去，甚至都不知道自己是什么时候失去了意识。  
再次醒过来的时候却还在床上，身体已经清理干爽了，而且身下也很清爽，床单换过了，厚厚的褥子撤掉了，空气中还有很清新的薄荷味……  
吱呦甚至觉得刚刚那一切都是自己在做梦，直到光一走进来，他看到光一肩膀上还留着自己深深的牙印，顿时所有记忆卷土重来，吱呦羞得全身都发烫了，嗖地用被子盖过了脑袋缩成一团。  
“我已经帮你上过药了，下面痛吗？”光一掀开被子上床，不在意地把那一小团搂进怀里，亲亲吱呦的头顶抱歉地说，“我是不是做过头了？难受吗？”  
吱呦用力摇摇头缩成一团。那些快感他都还记得，光一的温柔他自然也记得。  
他小心翼翼地露出眼睛来看着光一确认道：“尼桑真的不嫌弃？”  
“不嫌弃。”光一又亲亲他的额头，把人展开搂在怀里拍打着后背哄道，“能让你觉得舒服我就最开心了。舒服吗？”  
“嗯……舒服。”吱呦不好意地承认道，他伸手搂住了光一的腰黏糊糊地冲他问，“那，那尼桑呢？尼桑舒服吗？”  
“嗯。尼桑也很舒服哦。”光一宠溺地揉揉吱呦的脸颊，“尤其是吱呦酱一边哼哼着哭一边被我操到射尿的时候把我含得那样紧……”“啊啊啊啊不许说了不许说了！！！”吱呦立刻扑腾着坐起来去堵光一的嘴，却被他把住脖子擒住双唇，一边缠绵地深吻着一边压在了床上。  
吱呦被他过于热烈的深吻亲得大脑缺氧晕晕乎乎，光一放开他揉揉他红扑扑的脸颊爱怜地说：“吱呦酱，尼桑爱你、珍惜你、想抱你，之后可不许再误会我了。”  
“嗯……不会了。”吱呦红着脸搂住了光一的脖子，“我、我也很爱尼桑的。尼桑这里痛不痛？”说着他点了点自己留下来的牙印。  
“痛啊。”光一故意说着，“吱呦酱帮我吹吹就不痛了。”  
吱呦知道他是在跟自己开玩笑，却也欣然同意，趴在光一怀里帮他呼呼地吹着肩膀，两个人在床上开心地玩闹起来。

另一边终于打点好衣装出门吃饭的刚和小光两个人，刚脸上还带着好气色的红晕，小光却有点心不在焉的样子。  
他脑袋里面还不断地回放着刚才吱呦受不了地失禁的场景。  
刚悄悄地牵住了他的手捏了两下，小光回头看到他，立刻露出一个歉意的笑容来。  
“在想什么？在想刚刚失禁的事情？”刚小声地跟他说说着。  
“嗯。”小光也没瞒他，很大方地就承认了，两个人这会儿正走在路边，小声说话的话没人能听见。当然，被听见也没人能听懂。  
刚大大方方地挽着他的手臂顽皮地笑着问：“那，你是想着……想把我干到失禁呢，还是想被你哥哥操到尿个不停？”  
“喂！Tsuyo桑！！！”  
小光立刻就红着脸跳脚炸毛了。  
刚坏笑着继续逗他：“你害羞什么？这都是我跟你哥哥玩剩下的了。啊……二十来岁的年纪啊，什么都想试试。”  
这下小光倒是安静了些，他迟疑地问：“真的？你们已经……玩过了？”  
“对啊。”刚点点头，重新挽住了小光的手臂轻哼一声，“我可是个大醋坛子呢。你哥哥想跟你们玩什么，可都要先跟我报备，第一回必须是跟我的。”  
小光想到光一曾经让自己用手指碰过他的后面，心脏就一阵狂跳。他想，这个应该是他和光一的永远的秘密了吧。  
刚见他那样子就知道他在想什么了。也不戳穿，心想着其实第二天光一就跟自己说过了，不过还是让这小子自己美去吧！  
“Tsuyo桑，那个，我想……”小光凑过来搓搓手嘿嘿笑，“那个，今天晚上，你多喝点水好不好？”  
刚伸手戳戳他的额头：“瞧你那德性！”  
“嘿嘿……Tsuyo桑~~”


End file.
